Quand ils n'ont fait plus qu'un
by otp-stalker
Summary: Une histoire dans les temps modernes, donc à notre époque, qui raconte le quotidien de Sebastian et Ciel, ce couple qui rencontre chaque jour des problèmes, comment s'en sortent-ils ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vivent durant leur quotidien, qui n'est pas si ennuyeux ? Découvrez-le !
1. Chapitre 1

**Crédits : Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) appartient à Yana Toboso.**

**Alors, ceci est la première fanfiction que j'ose poster xD j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, d'autres chapitres à venir prochainement ;)**

A peine quelques rayons de soleils commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans le grand salon de la villa, qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mais qui avaient des reflets bleus leva sa tête. Il se frotta les yeux comme un enfant de 10 ans qui se réveillait, puis il regarda autour de lui. Des jeunes presque du même âge étaient endormis partout, même dans les endroits inimaginable, sur la table où dans un vase par exemple...

Une soirée très mouvementée avait été organisé par Ciel, car sa mère était absente. Ce dernier s'en rappela alors, il devait nettoyer avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais au coin du salon, sur un fauteuil, se trouvait la bête des soirées, en bref : Sebastian. Il aimait boire et danser pendant les fêtes et il n'avait pas manqué celle qu'avait organisé Ciel, il était donc allongé à plat ventre sur un fauteuil en cuir. Il se dirigea vers lui, en sautant quand il le fallait en dessus des corps qui sentaient l'alcool et puaient la cigarette.

Il planta d'abord un doigt dans le visage pâle de Sebastian, avant de lui en rentrer un entre les lèvres dans l'espoir que ça le réveille. Mais ce dernier resta endormi et lécha en même temps le doigt introduit par Ciel. "Tu ne perds pas le temps toi." Il retira son doigt et essuya la salive dans le t-shirt de Sebastian.

"Allez la belle au bois dormant, finie la sieste."Dit Ciel en tirant sur ses cheveux noirs.

Sebastian mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. "Ah non, tu te lèves tout de suite, ma mère revient aujourd'hui de son voyage." Il retira donc les bras qui le retenaient et se mit à taper des mains. "Allez, on se bouge les fesses, vous avez bu, vous avez fumé, vous avez…bon vous savez ce que vous avez fait, alors nettoyez." Annonça Ciel alors que quelques têtes commençaient à se lever, quelqu'un courra vers la sale de bain, là où on entendit des bruits de vomissement. 'Je me demande bien qui c'est ce chanceux qui nettoiera la salle de bain.' Pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Le jeune home qui était tout à l'heure endormi, se leva pour se laisser tomber sur le dos du pauvre Ciel, les bras autour de son cou. "Sérieux ? Combien t'as bu de bières hier ?!" Demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse. Sebastian se mit soudainement à rire, Ciel le reposa alors sur le fauteuil, désespéré.

Il alla chercher des sacs en plastique et des balais qu'il distribua à ses amis, qui avaient bien fait la fête hier et devaient le payer cher.

D'ailleurs, Ciel était presque le seul qui n'avait pas bu trop de boissons alcoolisées, enfin…Elizabeth aussi puisqu'elle avait quitté la fête bien trop tôt. "Merde !" Cria Ciel.

"Qu'est ce que t'as ?" Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite, il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux couettes mauves, plus haute que lui de quelques mètres. "Mey-lin, il faut que j'appelle Lizzy, si jamais elle dit quelque chose à Snape, je suis cuit !"

Elle tapa sur son épaule et le rassura : "Elle ne dira rien, elle est folle amoureuse de toi et donc aveuglée !" Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer "et puis arrête de comparer ta tante à Snape, il est bien plus cool qu'elle." Mey-lin et Ciel étant des 'potterheads', ne cessaient de faire de temps en temps des références à Harry Potter.

Ciel ne répondit pas, il était déjà entrain de composer le numéro d'Elizabeth, la tonalité d'attente se fit entendre un moment, avant qu'elle ne décroche. "Oui…allô ?" D'après sa voix, elle venait de se réveiller. "C'est moi, Ciel." Dit-il avant d'utiliser sa voix hyper séductrice qui marchait à tous les coups. "Euh…Ciel ? Il se passe quelque chose ?" Elle se cogna la tête au mur à côté d'elle en pensant 'non mais que suis-je nulle à parler à Ciel !'

"Tu n'as rien dit à Snape…je voulais dire à tante France, à propos de la fête ?" Il tentait de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix et de se la jouer douce. "Bien sure que non ! Elle serait déjà chez toi si je lui avais dit quelque chose." Déclara-t-elle en riant mais elle sursauta, quand elle vit l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge à côté d'elle. "Je dois malheureusement raccrocher maintenant." Il ne s'étonna point, il savait que sa mère allait débarquer dans sa chambre pour lui faire subir tous sortes d'entrainement. "Oui, je comprends."

"Alors ?" Demanda Mey-lin qui traînait derrière elle un grand sac. "Sauvé, elle n'a rien dit." Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Après un moment de nettoyage grâce à des spécimens à moitié ivres, ces derniers quittèrent la maison des Phantomhives et il ne restait plus qu'un seul que l'on avait oublié. "Mais qu'est ce qui leur a prit de le laisser ici ?!" Mey-lin, Bard ainsi que Finny avaient oublié d'emporter avec eux leur pote et Ciel pouvait entendre la voiture de sa mère qui entrait au garage. Il descendit alors Sebastian du fauteuil, puis le tira vers une porte qui menait au jardin arrière, il le traîna dans la pelouse et le cacha avec les larges feuilles d'une plante. "Voilà, bonne nuit ou quoi qu'il en soit…" Il ferma la porte et monta dans sa chambre, là où il fit semblant de dormir. Il sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les photos de la soirée, Sebastian était dans la plupart de ces images débile et ne cessait de faire le con. Mais Ciel ne regardait pas les images pour rien, il choisissait une photo parfaite à poster sur Internet. Quand Ciel eut l'une de ses idées diaboliques, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, par laquelle il pouvait voir l'arrière jardin. Il pouffa de rire quand il aperçut les tuyaux d'arrosage, programmés pour marcher automatiquement chaque jour, à cette heure précise. Ils arrosèrent la plante qui cachait le corps de Sebastian, mais aussi ce dernier qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Ciel qui ne ratait aucune occasion d'humilier son copain, le photographia tout de suite. "Direct Twitter." Lança-t-il en postant la photo. Le jeune homme décida alors d'entrer à la maison, mais il essaya de l'en empêcher. "Eh ! Seb, n'entre pas, mes parents arrivent !" Il lui fit signe de se cacher, mais il était si têtu qu'il rentra quand même.

Ciel jeta alors son portable et descendit les pieds nus pour le rejoindre, il lui cria depuis les escaliers : "Monte !" Il fit ce qu'il lui dit et ils montèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre. "A ce que je sache, je ne suis pas l'un de tes servants, alors tu arrêtes ton jeu de Lord où je ne sais quoi !" Il se mit à sécher ses cheveux. "Non mais…tes pieds, prend une douche ou lave tes pieds !" Il y avait des tâches de boue partout et Sebastian en était évidemment la cause.

"Je m'en fiche, quelqu'un me jette dans le jardin, puis on m'arrose endormi ensuite je me retrouve plongé dans la boue…" Ciel toussa et dit : "Tu ne peux pas te plaindre, c'est toi qui était ivre…maintenant, va prendre une douche, tu vas salir la chambre !"

Le jeune homme enleva son t-shirt plein de boue, ainsi que son jean et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, là où il fit couler l'eau sur son corps. Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à se reposer sur son lit, il entendit quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte suivi d'un : "Mon petit bout de choux, tu es réveillé ?" C'était la maman de Ciel, Rachel, qui adorait le taquiner.

Il poussa sans y repenser deux fois, la porte de la salle de bain et se mit sous l'eau près de Sebastian en lui chuchotant les sourcils froncés. "Pousses-toi !" Il l'empêcha de parler en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Puis il répondit à voix haute : "Je prends une douche !"

"Je voulais juste te demander d'où viennent les tâches de boue en bas ? " Demanda-t-elle sans entrer dans la chambre. "Oh euh…je suis allé chercher mes…vêtements qui sont tombés." Il regarda Sebastian dans les yeux un regard menaçant.

Ciel n'était pas sûr si sa mère était partie, mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte coulissante du cabinet de douche pour sortir. Une main le retint par l'épaule mouillé de son t-shirt. C'était Sebastian qui le questionna : "Où vas-tu comme ça ?" Il le regardait maintenant avec le regard qui tuerait une adolescente de 14 ans, Ciel se contenta de sortir une jambe du cabinet en répondant : "Je vais me changer, ça te pose un problème ?"

"Oui, tu devrais fermer la porte, il fait froid." Il sortit alors en la fermant derrière lui, au grand malheur de Sebastian. "Servi ?" Dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Le jeune homme qui prenait sa douche, le suivit tout nu et Ciel se cacha les yeux.

"Mets au moins quelque chose avant de sortir.." Le jeune homme à la carrure incroyable ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "Je t'intimide ? Désolé.." Il prit ses vêtements salis et les mis dans le panier de lessive de Ciel avant de sortir au balcon. "T'es sérieux maintenant ? Les voisins vont te voir..." Ajouta-t-il en se tapant le front. Sebastian se mit à bouger ses bras de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche en l'air. "On est jaloux des voisins ?" Il était fier d'être monté sur ses nerfs.

"Se balader nu dans la rue est puni par la loi." Ciel lui tourna le dos afin d'aller chercher des vêtements secs."Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en loi, en plus que ce que tu as dis est faux...je ne suis pas dans la rue." Expliqua Sebastian qui le rejoignit devant le large placard qui contenait au moins deux tenues pour chaque jour. "ça suffit, tu t'habits tout de suite." Ordonna Ciel en sortant un pantalon et un simple t-shirt.

"Quand tu m'aurais donné de quoi me vêtir, ~maman~." Dit-il en accentuant le 'maman'.

"Sers-toi, tu trouveras quelques vêtements que tu as oublié chez moi..." Il marcha de l'autre côté de la chambre et se déshabilla. A peine qu'il eut enlevé son t-shirt, que Sebastian de nature taquine, s'avança vers lui et enroula ses bras musclés autour de son corps fin. Il sursauta à ses caresses toujours aussi délicates et sa tête retomba sur ses épaules, essoufflé. "J'adore te prendre par surprise." Chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement.

Ils furent -malheureusement- interrompus, par la maman de Ciel qui l'appelait pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

"Va petit garçon à sa maman..." Ciel releva sa tête quand il entendit la voix de sa mère, il se détacha à contre-coeur de son beau prince charmant et se mit à s'habiller, quand il finit, il demanda à Sebastian de l'attendre sans faire de bêtises. "T'inquiètes, pas de bêtises sans toi."

Il ferma donc la porte de sa chambre et rejoignit sa mère dans la salle à manger.

**C'était le premier chapitre x)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des 'reviews' et qui ont suivi la fanfic. J'essaierai de faire de plus en plus attention aux fautes et voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, qui annonce un probable tonnerre, qui pourrait éclater dans le prochain chapitre (le chapitre 3).**

Quand il revint, il n'y avait plus de signe de Sebastian dans la chambre. Il décida de l'appeler mais le téléphone de mit à l'écran du téléphone défilait le nom de celui qui appelait.

Son visage s'éclaircit quand il vit : 'my bed beast' il répondit rapidement. « Allô ? Je croyais que tu m'attendrais..tant que je n'étais pas là, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir. »

« Oui Lord Phantomhive. » Lança-t-il en ricanant. « J'ai appelé pour te rassurer, je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps...mon patron a appelé, il y a beaucoup de clients à la pizzeria ! » Expliqua-t-il. « Bon je file, on m'appelle. » Il raccrocha sans laisser à Ciel le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Le lendemain, c'était un lundi comme les autres, durant lequel Ciel devait se réveiller tôt et se préparer pour aller au lycée. Le lycée le plus prestigieux de la ville, où il n'y avait que des élèves à porte-monnaie bien rempli, qui arrivaient chacun dans une voiture de luxe.

Ciel débarquait souvent dans une 'berline' noire, habillé de l'uniforme gris de son lycée, il était souvent accompagné d'un jeune étudiant aux boucles blondes qui entouraient son visage, orné de deux beaux yeux bleus. Avec ses longs cils, on aurait presque dit une fille, mais le fait que le lycée était conçu pour les garçons, éliminait cette supposition.

Aujourd'hui encore, Ciel fut attrapé par Aloïs, les boucles toujours bien peignés. « La soirée que t'as organisé était trop forte ! » Dit-il en mettant son bras autour de son cou.

« Mouai...je n'avais pas vraiment prévu des boissons alcoolisées...je me demande toujours qui en avait commandé. » Répondit-il de manière indifférente.

« Ta fête n'aurait pas eu tant de succès sans ces boissons. » Lui fit-il remarquer. « Ni une telle corvée pour nettoyer le salon aussi. » Ajouta Ciel.

Ils s'assirent au pied d'un chêne, sur la pelouse verte et continuèrent leur petite discussion, avant qu'un autre garçon ne les rejoigne. Il était de petite taille et avait des cheveux bruns, mais aussi un sourire qui ne le quittait point. « Salut les gars ! »

Il s'assit près d'Aloïs et le questionna. « Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. »

Luka qui était son frère, était une sorte de maman dont Aloïs essayait tant bien que mal de se séparer. Il n'arrêtait pas de le surveiller.

« Roh ! Lâche-moi ! » Il tira la manche de Ciel pour lui faire signe de se lever, il ne prit pas longtemps pour comprendre et se leva donc. Peu de temps après, la cloche sonna et ils rentrèrent en classe.

Après la fin des cours, Ciel trouva Sebastian qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Ce dernier étudiait dans un lycée plus pauvre et y avait redoublé une année.

Il saisit la main de son copain très fortmais se mit à râler, quand il aperçut la bagnole noire de Ciel qui stationna près d'eux. « Ne me dis pas que ce vieillard va nous accompagner encore jusqu'à la pizzeria, tu n'es pas une fillette sur qui l'on va sauter dessus dans la rue... »

« Je n'y peux rien, c'est ce que veut ma famille...mais on m'achètera bientôt une voiture, on ira alors où l'on voudra.»

Ils montèrent dans la 'berline' où le salua d'un « bonjour jeune maitre » comme d'habitude, ensuite ils furent conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où travaillait Sebastian, qui n'était pourtant pas très loin.

Dans la pizzeria, Ciel et Sebastian s'assirent à une table. Le garçon à eye-patch, sortit des papiers et regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard sérieux. « Voici les devoirs de mathématiques, de physiques et de chimie. » Ciel faisait toujours les devoirs de Sebastian mais il ne demandait pas à être payé sur le champ, ses façons de payer étaient souvent…soudaines et inattendues.

« Tu me fais chier en prononçant les noms de matières entiers...même les profs ne prennent pas cette peine. » Dit-il en rangeant ses papiers. Il s'apprêta ensuite à aller dans la cuisine, quand Ciel l'arrêta. « C'est grave...même pas un merci ? »

Le jeune homme se baissa à sa hauteur, pour déposer un bisous sur la joue, puis de lui en voler un rapidement de la bouche. « C'est parce que je sais que ce n'est pas gratuit. »

Une voix effrayante retentit de la cuisine « SEEEBASTIAN ! » Ce dernier accourut à la cuisine, il savait que quand son patron criait, ça n'allait pas bien.

Ciel resta alors assis, pendant qu'il regardait Sebastian servir les clients, en faisant rire et rougir quelques filles de compliments, le garçon savait que c'était une technique qui attirait les clients, mais il ne cessait de le surveiller.

Sebastian posa une pizza à la table de Ciel et passa une main sur le torse de son client avant de disparaitre encore.

Quand Ciel finit de manger, il alla aux toilettes là où il pourra laver les mains mais il rencontra Sebastia, qui posait du savon à sa place, il se tourna vers lui et lui lança en lui enlevant une miette du visage : « Mes pizzas sont-elles si délicieuses ? »

« Je croyais que tu aidais juste à les servir mais aussi à attirer les clients ! » Dit Ciel en s'approchant du lavabo pour laver ses mains.

« Disons que je suis plutôt l'appât qui attire les poissons, mais qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à attraper.» Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Ciel.

« Dit plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas de toi, je suis le seul qui t'accepte tel...que tu es.» Ciel se retourna sur lui même pour regarder Sebastian.

« Et alors ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu me trouves ?» Demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du garçon au regard tranchant. Ses mains remontèrent pour se balader sous la chemise qui cachait sa chaire de porcelaine si tentante. Quand la poignée de la porte se baissa, ils se séparèrent chacun à prétendre laver ses mains.

Le client qui débarqua dans les toilettes, lava ses mains puis s'aspergea de parfum avant de sortir. Sebastian ainsi que Ciel, toussèrent à la forte odeur du parfum puis ils sortirent tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus. Quand il vit que Ciel se dirigeait vers la sortie en le saluant de la main, il lui dit : « J'en ai marre qu'on soit interrompu à chaque fois...c'est douleureux. »

« Tant mieux ! » Ciel quitta la petite pizzeria et monta dans sa luxurieuse voiture en direction de la villa.

Là-bas, il monta dans sa chambre sans déjeuner et prit une douche ensuite il alluma son ordinateur.

Il était plié de rire quand il vit le nombre de retweets qu'avait la photo qu'il a posté hier sur Twitter. En riant toujours, son téléphone vibra un bref moment. Quand il le déverrouilla, il y avait un sms de la part de Lizzy, qui avait envie de sortir...avec lui.

Un léger "pff" sortit de sa bouche avant d'accepter quand il vit le nom de l'endroit où elle voulait dîner : la pizzeria où travaillait Sebastian.

Ciel fut quand même surpris du choix d'Elizabeth, il croyait que sa mère ne lui laisserait pas l'accès à une si petite pizzeria.

Au côté de toutes ces réflexions, il accepta en pensant que ce serait une bonne façon pour montrer à sa mère qu'il pensait à sa cousine...

Il répondit donc à son sms l'air de rien et s'endormit puisqu'il n'avait pas cours l'après-midi.

Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà 20h et il n'avait toujours pas d'habits sur lui, comme il s'était endormi enroulé nu comme un vers dans une couverture.

Il aperçut sur la table basse de l'autre côté de la chambre, des vêtements préparés comme toujours par Tanaka. Il les enfila rapidement et se brossa les cheveux puis il descendit les escaliers. Le vieil homme le suivit à la voiture parquée devant la maison, il lui ouvrit la portière et le laissa monter.

« Où souhaitez-vous aller jeune maître ?» Demanda-t-il.

« La villa des Middleford, je dîne avec Elizabeth aujourd'hui.» Répondit Ciel en regardant par la vitre.

« Oh, quelque part de charmant ?»

« Rien de plus charmant que la ~Pizza d'Or~ » Répondit Ciel.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa citée, Tanaka sortit pour demander la demoiselle aux boucles blondes comme de l'or. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, à côté de Lizzy se trouvait une autre fille qui avait de longs cheveux rouges sans oublie qu'elle portait aussi du rouge.

Il descendit la vitre fumée de sa voiture pour la voir plus clairement. 'Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'on dinerait avec un clown...' Pensa-t-il.

Ce dernier fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit 'Snape' ou sa tante France sortir par le grand portail de la villa, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui mena Lizzy et le clown tout rouge.

Ciel dû alors sortir de la voiture pour se montrer serviable, il invita ensuite les deux demoiselles à s'installer à l'intérieur.

La femme à l'air sévère tint Ciel par le menton : « Allons, garde ton dos droit et reviens dans une heure !» Ordonna-t-elle.

« Ne vous faites pas de peine chère tante, je vous garanties qu'Elizabeth reviendra très heureuse. Et maintenant si vous permettez.»

Elle lui lâcha le menton et il monta dans la voiture, ennuyé. Les bonnes manières que lui faisait faire sa tante le fatiguaient.

Désormais, seul avec Lizzy, ou pas..Puisqu'il y avait cette fille rousse si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, Ciel décida de l'interroger à propos de son choix.

« Alors ? Pourquoi donc la ~Pizza d'Or~ précisément ?»

« Grell voulait y voir quelqu'un mais aussi prendre mon avis à propos de ce quelqu'un..» Lizzy riait alors que la fille à ses côtés la pinçait

Ciel parut légèrement intrigué quand il entendit sa réponse. « Des trucs de filles...sans oublier que la Pizza d'Or est un endroit chaleureux que je voulais découvrir...» Elle se blottit contre Ciel en souriant.

La voiture s'arrêta et Tanaka leur ouvrit la porte, le trio sortit un par un. Lizzy toujours tenant Ciel par son bras et Grell marchant derrière eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur nuit laissa échapper un soupire, quand Lizzy se détacha de lui. Ses parents comptaient la lui marier et il ne pouvait pas protester, du moins..pas encore.

Un homme avec un tablier blanc à la taille, arriva avec un sourire au visage. Ce sourire qui traduisait de la désespérance et du mépris. Tout ça à cause de Lizzy, il la détestait.

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? *v* Oui, non ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer via les 'reviews' ;)**


End file.
